


Tropical Escape

by QueerKnight



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Manipulation, Other, Reader-Insert, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerKnight/pseuds/QueerKnight
Summary: Reader insert piece. You are a coming to the island with the hopes of providing relief work. Unfortunately for you, it is probably the biggest scam you ever signed up for. Now that you're here, it appears you may have caught some unwanted attention.I'll try to update tags as I go. Hmu if there's anything specific.





	1. Chapter 1

Your eyes steadily face out the tiny plane. On the other side of you is a mother breastfeeding her child, so you're doing your best to give her as much privacy as possible on the vehicle. There's only a couple of other people on this plane, but you are by far the palest of all of them but not far out of place. Your destination was a small remote island where you were going to meet up with a group to provide relief work. The others who accompanied you on the plane had come from other parts of the world to do the same. At least, that was the plan.

Each time an island passed beneath you, your thoughts soared, hoping it would be the one. Eventually the rickety plane started its descent. Your eyes widened as you pushed yourself further against the glass. The island looked lush and full, but from the vantage of the plane, you couldn't actually see any buildings. Maybe they were much deeper in. As the plane landed on the sandy beach, your lips pulled into a frown. Along the treeline was a bunch of men, all sporting red of some variant. 

“H-hey!” You start to get up but the woman sitting next to you doesn't allow for much maneuvering space. At the front of the plane the door slams open and from your seat you can see another man in a red top loitering behind the pilot. “What is going on here?” Outside the window, the men start advancing on the vessel. It becomes increasingly clear that they are armed with all sorts of guns and weapons. Until that point, all of the other passengers had been focusing on the commotion you were making. Someone behind you shrieked and attempted to clamor away from the window just as bullets seemed to rip through the top part of the plane.

“Everyone just relax!” The pilot had the gall to laugh at the terror seizing everyone as they flung themselves to the ground or against other passengers. “Put your hands on your head and leave the plane in a single file.” The door to the plane was forced open and a bandana covered face popped in. 

“Let’s move! Out of the plane!”

“You have to be joking!” Your voice shook even as your hands went up to curl into your brown hair.

“Does it look like we are joking?” The rifle that had been slung across his back was slid forward and aimed directly at you. “Move, or we blow your brains out.”

Your jaw tightened as you struggled to keep silent. People filed off ahead of you and into the waiting arms of the pirates. Some were focused on looking their suitcases and personal belongings while others were binding the wrists of prisoners. The moment you stepped off, your hands shifted to shield your eyes. The relief only lasted a moment before they were pulled away and forced behind your back. “Fucking, get off me!” You managed to grit out through clenched teeth. Whoever was behind you only chuckled and forced you down to your knees in the sand.

“This is a good haul. The boss will be pretty happy…” The one who seemed to be the lead of the current group of pirates scratched the back of his head and surveyed the crying faces. For a moment he seemed focus on the woman who was clutching her baby to her chest, her hands unbound. “You're going to have to give that to me.” He snapped at one of the other pirates to bring something to bind her hands with.

The woman went into hysterics, trying to get up and keep her child away from the hands of the pirates.

You still don't know what came over you at that moment. With some effort you got your feet under you and surged into the pirate harassing the woman. With your hands bound, you tried to bite at whatever bit of the man’s flesh that got near you. “Leave her alone!” You shouted between trying to bite him and using your body to force him into the sand.

“Motherfucker!” a muffled shout rose up when the top of your head connected with the center of his face. A couple of the other pirates rushed over to yank you off and toss you into the sand.

“Fuck you!” The man you had attacked wiped his bleeding nose against his shirt as he rolled over to straddle you.

“Fucking idiot…” The butt of his rifle swung around and connected with your face before you could gather any kind of retort.


	2. ID

Long before you managed to roll your eyes open, you could feel the harsh sun burning your skin, and the sound of patrolling feet. A soft groan bubbled up as soon as the pain in your face started to register. There was almost a stinging ache radiating from the center of your face. “Fuck…” you tried to mop at your features and feel for the damage but your arms didn't seem to respond. “What…?” The brightness of the sun forced your eyes to squint back shut so you could slowly adjust.

One of the first things you noticed was the small confines that you appeared to have been shoved into. Across from you and to either side are more cages. Some of them are larger than yours and hold more people. A couple of the faces were familiar from the plane. “Jesus. The fuck is this place?” It was strengthening to be able to voice your displeasure at the situation even as your head lolled back to peer at where your wrists were bound over your head. Your toes curled up in your boots as you dug around in the dirt to see if there was anything at all useful for freeing yourself.

Each shift of the packed Earth proved to be worthless. Nothing turned up, except for a disgruntled guard who rattled the bamboo cage with his gun. “Absolutely no funny business.”

“What about funny-” Your question died in your throat as the pirate’s glare seeme to intensify. “Can I just have some water?” You tried changing your tactic slightly, dropping your eyes to the ground. 

“No one gets anything until the boss gets back.”

The pirate stomped off, leaving you with more questions than answers. You had already encountered so many people and somehow you had yet to see ‘The boss’? It made you wonder just how big this group was. 

With mostly everyone separated it was hard to figure out what had happened between when the plane came down and the being in the cages. You couldn't see the mother and her child anywhere, but everyone else was accounted for and only a little bit ruffled. A couple of the hostages seemed to have blanked out, their focus on the dirt in front of them, while others blubbered, too dehydrated or tired to properly produce tears. 

A commotion from the other side of camp had you craning your neck forward to be able to see. Engines rumbled into the camp and were quickly drowned out by the hollering and excitement from the pirates. It was almost surprising that this was the same group that had silently waited in the tree line until the plane had landed. It was impossible to hear distinct words, but there was a voice that fluctuated and rose above the majority of the crowd.

“Let’s see those prisoners, eh?”

Only a couple of other captives appeared to hear what was being said, but a tense silence came over the collection of cages as if they could still keep from being detected. The first thing you see is heavy combat boots. Each step beating against the ground with the force of the man’s confidence. Your eyes flick up, catching scarred skin, muscled limbs, and finally the mohawked head of the pirate. He was shorter than some of the others you had seen, but the way his shoulders were rolled back, and the tilt to his chin, there was no mistaking who the boss was.

“Welcome to my island!” He shouted, his arms outstretched like he was inviting an old friend into his home. “We have a lot to get done today, so we expect your full cooperation!” He stepped up to one of the first cages and was handed a wallet, presumably for the woman who was inside. 

“Chiko. That's a pretty name.” The man crouched down and reached into the cave to grab her chin and look and her puffy face. From where you are, you can see that she was trying to say something to him. 

“SHUT UP.” Everyone flinched hard, including yourself. “Stop that fucking crying and begging. It's not a good look on you and I need you at your best. Otherwise you're worthless to me.”

He went around to each person, goading them and fucking with them. For each person, he left their ID clearly on the top of the cages, as if this were some kind of animal shelter. When he finally got to you, he froze. “Hey! Where's his fucking wallet?” You glared daggers up at him. You could feel the hot press of your leather wallet in your pocket, which means they had forgotten to grab it while you were being tied up.

“I uh… I don't have it Sir.” The boss sucked his teeth and turned on his heel to address the now timid looking Pirate. “You fucking know the drill. Go in there and get it.” He almost seemed calm, which felt scarier than when he was shouting. 

When the Pirate crouched down, you could see it was the one you had already attacked. The boss had stepped back to watch the two of you with a critical eye. “Which pocket is it in hermano?” You tilt your head to the side away from your wallet. The last thing you needed was them looking over your ID and making your situation worse. The grunt moved forward on his hands and knees, since there wasn't much space to do anything else, and reached for the indicated pocket. 

When he got close enough, your lips pulled back into a snarl as you used the binding on your arms to lift your lower body enough to frantically kick at the face and shoulders of the pirate. 

“We’ve got a fucking badass over here!” The boss laughed as the other man reeled backwards and held his bleeding face. Your cage was left open, but with your arms bound, there was nowhere you could go. “That was a stupid fucking move hermano.” Still chuckling, he pulled out a gun from his hip and cocked it, aiming it in your direction. “SOMEBODY GRAB HIS FUCKING WALLET!” at least three people scrambled forward, but it boiled down to a two person job. One held your legs while the other grabbed for your wallet. The whole time, your eyes were glued to the gun pointed at you.

“Um… Vaas?...” The one who had grabbed your wallet flipped it open to peer in, and he paused. A weight dropped into your stomach as it was passed on to the boss.

“The fuck is wrong? Hmm?” Vaas flipped the wallet open himself and thumbed the slot that you know held your ID. It was a couple years old at this point, and you haven't had the chance to go through all of the paperwork to have it changed. You knew exactly what was making him pause. His piercing green eyes flicked back and forth between you and the picture. “Carlos, you didn't see shit.” His tone left no room for an argument.

Unlike the other IDs, he pocketed yours and motioned to have your cage shut. “Get some FUCKING rest everyone. You're going to fucking need it.” He spared you one last glance before stomping off to a different part of the camp.


	3. Chapter 3

After Vaas made his entrance, the prisoners and yourself were mostly left alone. Once, someone had come around with a couple bottles of water and helped everyone drink. One of the guys next to you swore and spit at the pirate, which resulted in his ration being poured over his head instead. When the pirate stopped at your cage, he frowned. His dark hands curled around the neck of the bottle as he met your eyes. 

“You drink water, yes?”

Watching everyone else have their turn made your throat scream for some kind of relief. Your tongue darted out to moisten your lips as you nodded. 

“You move, no water.” The cage door opened up and as soon as it was presented to you, you greedily sucked down the water you were allowed. A rush of relief seemed to crash through your body at the opportunity for something to drink. When your ration was completed, the man pulled away and capped it. To your left, the other prisoner was still screaming about his lack of water, hurling threats and claiming how important he was. 

“Hush. The boss will deal with you.” At the mention of Vaas, he seemed to shut up pretty quickly. It wasn't too long after that before people started getting pulled out of the cages. Sweat slid down between your shoulderblades and pooled in the small of your back making your skin prickle. 

The first two people who left were women. The longer they were gone, the more unsettled you got. There was no way to tell just how big the camp was, so you didn't even know if you would be able to hear them screaming if they were in trouble. Each time the one you remember Vaas called Carlos came out, he would point out which one was next. They would be taken away to God knows where. Eventually it was just you. Being in the camp meant that there was noise all over, but being alone in the sense of the only remaining captive made the silence deafening. As annoying as it had been, you almost yearn for the sound of the sniffling and crying. Your head dipped so you could rest your chin on your chest and focus on filtering out the noise of the pirates so you could hear the jungle.

A dragging sound made your head shoot up. The first one to come back was the man who had his water poured on him. He was unconscious when they put him back in the cage, not even bothering with tying him back up.

“Is he alive? Hey! Is that man alive!!” The pirates snorted at you, kicking dirt in your direction as they ignored your question. With nothing else to do, you trained your eyes on the unconscious man. Sometimes you could swear he was breathing, but the rises of his back seemed few and far between. The next man who came back was stumbling between two pirates, his face was bloodied and his nose looked crooked. Fuck… your stomach twisted hard when they tossed him into a different cage. “Where is everyone else? What is happening?”

While your eyes were fixed on the latest victim, a pair of boots stopped in front of the bars of your cage. “Vaas wants him next.” Carlos frowned down at you, as if daring you to open your mouth to protest. Your lips pressed into a tight line as you glared right back at him. “Get something to restrain his legs with. I don't need anyone else getting hurt.”

You put up a valiant effort, fighting against the hands and the rope they had found to restrain your legs. Eventually it resulted in two different pirates carrying you and your mouth stuffed full with a salty and gritty bandana. One pirate held your legs while the other supported your torso. Even all trussed up, you pulled and yanked and did everything in your power to make the experience difficult for your captors. By the time you made it to your destination you had been called every curse under the sun in multiple languages. Both you and your captors were drenched in sweat and your nostrils flared as you struggled to catch your breath. 

“Just fucking get him in there!” The one holding your upper body shouted. You could see them opening the door to a small concrete building. From how bright the sun was, you couldn't actually see what it was like inside. “Now!” The voice above your head startled you out of your curiosity as you found yourself being tossed in through the open door. 

Your body hit the ground and in spite of the gag you yelped in pain. Dots flashed across your vision from going from the bright outdoors to the windowless room. Your breathing seemed to be the only sound filling the room, blocking out any of noise that may have been coming from outside. To the left of your head something scraped against the ground, putting your body on edge.

“Ah, nice of you to join me, hermano.”


	4. Red Light

You crane your head back to see a pair of dark boots. In a chair against the far wall the pirate boss was poised against the edge, his elbows resting on his thighs and his bloody and bandaged hands hanging between his knees. Even though he seemed relaxed, you could see the tightness along his shoulders and the way his feet were rolled up on his toes. Everything about him screamed hunter. Especially the way his eyes never seemed the waver off of you. 

A growl bubbled up deep in your throat when you cycled through your emotions and ended on anger. The sound was muffled by the cloth in your mouth and that is when Vaas seemed to acknowledge it. With a low chuckle he shifted forward off the chair, needing to take a couple of steps to reach you and pull the wad out of your mouth. He tossed the wet fabric across you and you can feel it sitting on your hip. For a moment he settled back in the chair, the same silence almost creating an oppressive force against your body.

“Are you going to say anything?” His voice almost made you jump with how it broke the silence. 

“Why?”

His eyebrows tightened as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a joint and lighter. As soon as the tip burned a bright red and took the first drag, he leaned against the back of the chair. “That’s a pretty broad fucking question pendejo. Fucking try again.” The tip burned bright again and he flicked the ash in you direction.

Fuck… You had a lot of questions for the man that seems to burn in your chest. Why was he doing this? Why did he take your ID? Why were they on this island? Finally you settled on the safest question you could think of. “Why did you hurt all of those people?”

Vaas hummed thoughtfully, his body seeming to relax with each drag from the joint. “We collect more ransom money if people are roughed up and crying. Makes for a better show.” Your chest tightens and you take a moment to peer around your surroundings. Sure as shit, on the far corner was some kind of camcorder and you could see the red record light burning steadily. “Come on now, I thought you would be much more concerned about your place in all this. You're really disappointing me Hermano. I thought you were smart.”

“Fine… Are you going to ransom me too?”

Vaas sucked on his teeth and paused for a minute. “I know a little secret about you. It’s just you, me and Carlos right now who knows. I also have your wallet and your phone.” He fished both of these items out of his pocket. “Most people have fuckin sappy ass shit in here, something that links us to family for us to call.” He tossed the phone down next to you, and you could see the spider webbed crack spring to the surface. “You had nothing. No, ‘Hey Ma, made it safely, on to the next plane,’ like most of you American fucks.” The Pirate took another drag off his joint, leaving it hanging in his mouth while he flipped through your wallet. “There’s no contacts. No credit cards from daddy, nothing.”

You had to bite hard on your lip to keep the bile from rising up your throat. You had no ransom contacts, and even if you did, you were sure your family didn't consider you worth bringing back. There had to be something else they did on this island and Vaas was waning on much too slowly for your liking. “If I can't be ransomed, what's going to happen to me?”

His eyes narrowed as if you interrupted him from his grand villain monologue, which you suppose you kind of did. “You don't look like much of a Christina to me Hermano, but I know this is you. You're not the first shapeshifter I've fuckin met around here.” His gaze seemed to turn cold as he looked at your ID again. “For prisoners, we collect their ransom money and we sell them to the highest bidder.” 

You start to raise your voice to protest, and plead to his sensible side.

“SHUT UP!” He jerked up from his chair and you flinch hard away from him. “Fucking SHUT UP, when I'm talking. Y’know, that's really fucking disrespectful. You Americans have no fucking manners, coming onto my goddamn island like you own the place and not letting me fucking talk. Fuck.” He growled and looked at the ID as if to remember his train of thought.

“I have seen enough of you to know what'll happen if you get sold. Hoyt could get a pretty good fucking price on for your head. Especially if you're…” He made a broad sweeping gesture You're going to be staying right here with me and my men. Understand?” Vass pulled a blade from his belt and made a show of cutting through the rectangle of plastic. Your shout of alarm only had him narrow his dark rimmed eyes into a glare. “You don’t exist here anymore is what it means. This ‘Christina’? She’s dead, hermano. It’s just you, and the fucking island.”

“What does that even mean?” You want desperately to shut up but your curiosity is getting the better of you. Each word seemed

Vaas simply chuckled and put out the remainder of the joint, grinding it down with the heel of his boot with more force than you really thought was necessary. “You know what? I haven't quite made my mind up about that yet. I guess the real question is what are you willing to do to get your drugs? Hmmm?” 

A cold chill swept through your body. The aches in your shoulders from restrained even felt secondary. Almost like an addict, your eyes locked onto the hard travel case you had brought with you that he pulled out of his cargo pants. You knew what was in there. You knew this was going to be a long trip and you were authorized to have more testosterone with you than was typical. 

“You’re a fucking bastard…” You hate how your words hitch and frustrated tears sting your eyes. You had worked so hard to be at the point where you were. For the first time you feel weak under the gaze of the smug pirate lord. 

“Come on Shapeshifter, I thought all you gringos come out here for an adventure. I’ll give you the personal island experience.” He crouched down and rubbed a thumb over your cheek, rasping over the stubble that had come in since you shaved that morning. 

The only warning he had from you was a short growl before you snapped at his hand, catching the fleshy part of his palm. He shouted a curse and landed a blow across your face. You released his flesh and rolled away from him to protect yourself from more blows. The last thing you expected was for him to laugh. You turned your head enough to see him inspecting the wound on his hand. “Fucking Shapeshifter has some fucking teeth! You're going to fucking learn, one way or another. Don't bite the hand that feeds.” He made sure he had your eyes on him as he pocketed your testosterone and left the room. There was a very distinct click to the lock on the door. Since you first set foot on the island, you were well and truly alone save for the steadily burning red light from the camcorder in the corner.


End file.
